


Super Moon

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Super Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: Supermoon lunar eclipses don't happen every night.





	Super Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted to tumblr Sept. 27th, 2015 - aka the night of a supermoon lunar eclipse.

Cas falls asleep early on the 27th of September - out like a light by 8 o’ clock.

Normally Dean would let the guy sleep, their hunt from earlier in the day was a rough one and Cas - being the martyr he is - took the brunt of a beating from a particularly angry spirit; but the moon looks fucking amazing and so Dean shakes him awake, one hand on Cas’ shoulder and a soft mutter of the former angel’s name on Dean’s lips.

Cas blinks awake, scowls at Dean and burrows deeper beneath the covers.

“Babe, come look at the moon.”

Castiel rolls over with an angry sniff, his cotton clad back curling away from Dean’s incessant fingers.

“I’ve seen the moon.” He grumbles.

“Seriously man, it’s awesome.”

“Dean.”

Dean shakes him again. “C'mon it’s a supermoon lunar eclipse. Won’t get to see it again until 2033.”

Cas doesn’t move.

“I’ll make you some tea…” Dean bribes, and after a reluctant second, Castiel twists, frowns at Dean.

“This is important to you.” He observes.

Dean rubs a hand across the back of his neck, eyes falling away from Cas’. “Kinda.”

“Okay.” Castiel says, and he drags his weary body from the bed.

Several minutes later the two of them are wrapped up in a blanket, mug of tea warming Cas’ palm, and faces turned towards the sky.

“It is awesome.” Castiel agrees. He’s less prickly than he was just a few minutes ago and Dean wraps an arm around his shoulders, draws him in and kisses his temple.

“Told'ya.”

For a moment they’re quiet. Crickets chirp, the wind runs through the air with a gentle hum, and the world feels still. Quiet.

Castiel takes a sip of his tea. “I didn’t know you were so interested in the moon.” He says, dark eyes swooping in Dean’s direction.

Dean shrugs, admits, “I was more interested in watching it with you.” His words are mumbled, but he knows Cas catches them anyway.

Cas smiles at him then, a brilliant flash of white, and it comes with that encompassing feeling of floating Dean gets every time Cas smiles at him like that.

“Shuddup.” Dean grumbles, smiling back.

“ I didn’t say anything.” Cas’ tone is innocent, but Dean knows better, and he reaches out to tug Cas’ face closer, slide their lips together in an easy kiss.

“Moon’s pretty cool though.” Dean says when both their attention is turned back towards the sky.

“Yes,” Castiel agrees. “It is.”


End file.
